Tome of The Fox
by The Dark Rayne
Summary: A story of Naruto, not as you know him but as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Wielder of a bloodline? maybe....dunno where i am going with this yet but check it out
1. Chapter 1

Tome of the Fox

Chapter 1: The beginning

A battlefield. That is the best he could describe it. Smoke was billowing throughout the night sky as the fire red embers flitted up to the clouds above joining the many that were already up there. He slowly looked around as his comrades were recovering the dead and tending to the injured that lay in the damaged area of the village. Of course there were no civilian casualties seeing as his predecessor, wait… that's not right, he was coming out of retirement. The man that he had chosen to take the mantle, the man who led the village into a new age and save the lives of so many people, was dead. He was known as the Yellow flash, the youngest Leader of the village, and now the defeater of the Kyuubi no Yoko. His name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Sarutobi looked around the battle field once more and then to the child sleeping silently in his arms, blonde hair peeked out from the blankets warm embrace. His plumped cheeks showed the whisker-like scars that had shown the sacrifice of the Fourth. He had sealed the demon into his son, a son that would lead the world into a brighter future than even his father. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko Junchikuuri, He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Later in the council chambers:

"What did you say?!" yelled out a frustrated Sarutobi. He had agreed to return as Hokage seeing as he was the Third, but this? This was ridiculous. He glanced once more around the chamber looking each of the members in the eyes. These were the most powerful people in Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves, besides himself. There was Hiashi Hyuuga, Leader of the Hyuuga clan and holder of the Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan. Sitting to his right were the Leaders of the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans…known not only for their friendship, but also their abilities in the fields of teamwork. Besides them were the Leaders of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans respectively and finally Danzo, the leader of Root. " I said we destroy the demon, It's quite simple, if we destroy the host then we destroy the beast held within. It is only a precaution Sarutobi." Rang Danzo's voice in the chamber. "I refuse to allow that" Sarutobi replied," the fourth would not seal a demon into a child just to have the child killed, you know that." Danzo scowled slightly as he looked to the council. "Let us call a vote then" he stated quietly, as if this was a dramatic movie "For the child's life, no, the demon's life. Is this acceptable Hokage-sama?" He nodded silently as he looked to each council member in which they would either nod or shake their head in response. He could not vote during this decision, seeing as he was the Hokage. The vote was now tied three to three. It all hung on the vote of one, Hiashi. He watched as Hiashi sat quietly, eyes closed and thoughtful. He watched as he stood and walked to the center of the room to the basket holding the young child whose fate was left in the hands of the man in front of him now. He watched as Hiashi then turned to the council as his Byakugan activated and his voice rang out in a slightly chilling way. "He lives, and any that try to ignore this claim will have to face the wrath of the Hyuuga." He then bowed to the Hokage and returned to his seat. "So now the future of young Naruto" mentioned the tone of Inoichi Yamanaka "what shall we decide on that?"

Later:

Sarutobi sat down quietly at his desk, he did not completely agree on what was decided today but he figured he could live with the fact that young Naruto would be able to protect himself in the future. It was agreed that each of the Clans would train the boy except for the Uchiha. Though the clan head was absent a messenger was sent with a notice that said that he wanted nothing to with the topic and it was up to them on what to do with the rat. Though it was known how little he cared for the council he was dedicated to protecting Naruto, Sarutobi vowed that he would be spared the loss of another Namikaze.

He looked out to see that the construction towards repairing the village was on the way as the first wave of paperwork came in to the room. He sighed wondering why the most powerful person in the village always got stuck with the paperwork. He didn't realize it but that day, a legend was getting ready to begin, and a future was prepping to be marvelous.

* * *

Interesting beginning, if your wondering if this is just going to be another story that I am just gonna drop and never return to……..well who knows, personally I just didn't like how the others were so im going to write this and if I don't come out with a chapter once every 3 months then bother me about it.

-moon


	2. Chapter 2

Tome of the Fox

Chapter 2

Trees whistled by as two figures leaped through the air at an astounding pace using the trees surrounding them to push off of. One figure had a standard Jounin uniform on (Navy blue pants and shirt with vest), his head band dictating the leaf village, was off to the side covering one of his eyes while his face was covered by a mask. His hair though is what stood out the most, White, his hair was white with gray mixed in which wouldn't seem too odd if it didn't try to defy gravity all the time. This man was known as Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja. "Hey Kakashi-sempai?" rang out his partners voice causing him to look over to the other. "Yeah" came the reply. His partner was truly frightening, He had a Customized ANBU uniform used only by him, it was pure black with the armor being so as well, the only difference is he had a cloak with the symbol for fox on the back. His mask was also different from any other ANBU's, It was completely black. It also, instead of depicting an animal, was blank. " I was wondering, should we look into what our client mentioned about _him_?".

"No it would be a bad idea to do so on our own, since were almost at the village we can report directly to the Hokage and get our orders." As he said this the village came into view. "Race you!" stated his partner who went barreling past at a higher pace than before. "Hey now no fair" replied kakashi laughing slightly and proceeded to pick up his pace as well.

Meanwhile:

He was finally finished. He had been working as Hokage for many years now but he couldn't remember the last time he had finished his paperwork early. He pulled out a pipe and lit it taking a long drag on it before sighing and settling down in his seat. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a voice that he could not hope to avoid smiling at. The door opened and in walked two of his finest ninjas. One of which was being Kakashi but the other was the one that brought a smile to his face." Hokage-sama, mission complete" rang out Kakashi's lazy voice as he looked up at the Hokage from his book. "Very good kakashi, I will expect a full report later but I need to talk to our young friend here for that little something we already talked about". Kakashi kept his face blank but nodded and made a hand sign, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The hokage closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Now you know the rules, no mask when it's just us…Naruto". Smiling the figure removed his mask showing more of his face. Bright blue eyes looked back at the hokage with whisker marks trailing along the skin. This was the village's most powerful shinobi, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Though he went by Uzumaki seeing as he didn't know of his Father just yet. That was a secret for another time. "Sorry old man, you know I tend to forget" Mentioned Naruto. "Yes I know it does" laughed Sarutobi "but I need you to know something Naruto. This is hard to say but the council has decided that you are not to be an ANBU anymore". He had to cover his ears for what came next. Naruto let loose with some of the loudest explanatives he knew. _This is ridiculous_ thought Naruto; _I have a perfect record, why? Why!_ Sarutobi sat for a minute nursing his ears before starting again. "Naruto don't worry it was for a special mission I am about to assign you". At that Naruto got serious, his posture shifted to that of an elite ANBU that had the highest training, and Success. "Reporting for mission Hokage-sama" stated Naruto in a crisp voice, showing Sarutobi how perfect he would be for this. Sarutobi cleared his throat slightly before pulling out a piece of paper. "Naruto Uzumaki, Rank Jounin, Is hereby removed from ANBU active duty and reinstated as Genin Sensei for team 7 and is to report to the Academy grounds tomorrow By order of the Council of Konoha and Hokage". He finished reading the orders and looked up to see that Naruto hadn't shifted posture. "Yes sir" was his only reply as Naruto replaced his mask and disappeared into a smoke cloud similar to Kakashi's.

Street:

_I have to train genin? Am I even able to do that? I can't refuse a direct order so I guess I have to do this, but what if I mess up? _ These were the thoughts now plaguing the Young Blondes mind as he disappeared into the street, none noticing as he moved between them silently. It would be considered odd that he could do that, but he was not only trained by the most prominent clans but also multiple jounin that took interest in his training. They had shown him how to be as silent as a cat as well as be a top notch assassin, powerhouse, and all round fighter. It really helped that he could travel this way due to his furry little problem. The Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth but what was sealed inside of him was not only his power, but his knowledge. It's what had made it possible for him to be able to be who he was at this age. He had experience that no one else had as well as many times the power of a regular jounin. His training was in fact really just to control his powers and his special ability. Some would consider it a bloodline of sorts seeing as it was a side effect of his chakra. Thinking of this he patted the scroll attached to his side. Well better go to the store to get some clothes. He walked a bit further until he spotted an interesting place, it seemed to be a weapons shop at first glance but if you really looked it had Clothes and accessories as well. He decided to go check it out. "Welcome" came a females voice from off to his left. He looked over to find a girl slightly older then himself leaning against the counter. "Anything I can help you with?" She had twin buns in her brown hair and was sporting a Headband with the leaf symbol. Her chocolate brown eyes looked towards him with curiosity as she adjusted her Chinese styled shirt. "Yes, I am looking for a new outfit" he started; he had removed his mask though he was still sporting his ANBU uniform. "Well walk this way and we will get you set up" He followed her to the back as she began picking out random things for him to try on, of course he wouldn't dare object, He knew better after being around Anko so much. She handed him a few pieces of clothing and forced him into a changing booth. He looked at what he was given and shrugged, it all seemed to fit pretty well so he just went with it. Outside Tenten was thinking to herself about him. An _ANBU uniform but no mask, that's impossible though he looks to be about my age. He's kind of cute though……oh my god._ Her thoughts were interrupted as he walked from the dressing room. "Any good?" He was standing there in a whole new way. He was wearing now loose black pants with a Skintight black shirt. Over top the shirt though was his Black ANBU Armor and over that was a black jacket with a silver spiral. His headband had been switched for a shoulder version. He now sported twin fingerless black gloves and on his belt were multiple scrolls. On his back, right above the waist was what looked to be a tanto. She looked him over smiling, and blushing a bit, and gave him thumbs up. He smiled back and said "how much for three sets each?" She brought him over to the counter and rang him up. Paying he smiled and said "Can't wait until I have to shop again, Goodbye until next time". Grinning as she blushed he left the store heading for Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
